It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This
by TVCrazed
Summary: Part of the Private Life series: The team is introduced to Emily's girlfriend when she is taken hostage at a bank. Emily/Rachel (OFC) Femslash. This part of Emily and Rachel's story turned out to need it's own space.


**Hey, guys. This is a section from my story Private Life which is a series of one-shots with Emily and Rachel (OFC). **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This**

**Bank**

Rachel looks around the bank as she waits in line. She had all day to go to the bank, why she chose lunchtime she would never know. She knew better. But after a whole morning of writing, she needed to regroup and what better way than running errands.

Rachel pulls her phone out of her purse when the melody to Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl plays. She smiles at the picture of her and Emily on the screen.

"Hey, did you get called in?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll bite, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice and see how your day was going," Emily says in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Garcia has ears everywhere, it's bad enough she can tap into the video and see when I'm talking to you, but if she heard me say what I just did to you I'd never hear the end of it."

Rachel laughs. "You're crazy."

"So how's your day been?"

"Just spent the morning writing and now I'm running errands. I'm at the bank now." The teller waves Rachel over. "Em, I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Be safe," Rachel tells her girlfriend

"I will."

Rachel steps up to the teller.

"Good afternoon, how can I help —

Two gunshots ring out in the bank.

* * *

**BAU**

"Been talking to your girl?" Garcia asks as from behind Emily.

Emily jumps. "Jeez, why are you skulking around stairwells?"

"Why are you?" Penelope asks with a big grin.

"Shut up." Emily holds the door open for her friend. Penelope enters onto the BAU floor and Emily follows.

"Sneaking phone calls to your girl. You are too cute."

"Please stop."

"Fine, fine, but only if you let me meet her. It's not fair that JJ has."

"That is not going to make you stop and I know it."

"Of course not, you cannot get out of letting me meet this woman. You might as well just let it happen, beautiful."

Emily opens the bullpen door for Garcia.

"Soon."

Garcia squeals. "Ah, I can't wait."

"What's going on?" Morgan asks.

"Nothing," Emily says.

Morgan doesn't buy it. At all. He looks to Garcia.

"Something you want to tell me, Baby Girl?"

"Nope." Penelope shakes her head quickly. "I have to go, uh, triple update my lovely, lovely CPUs. Bye." Garcia walks off quickly.

Emily sits at her desk and opens a file.

* * *

**Bank**

All the bank tellers, except one, and patrons were face down on floor of the bank.

"Hurry up," the masked robber tells the bank teller behind the counter in a gruff voice. He points his semi-automatic weapon at the man close to tears as he loads a bag with money. The bank robber snatches the bag from the man and scrambles to the doors of the bank.

"Fuck," the robber says as he peeks through the closed blinds and sees police cars. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

He turns back toward the tellers' area. He looks at everyone faced down.

"Get up." No one moves. "Get up! Everyone sit against there." He gestures with the gun to the teller station. Everyone moves.

The robber grabs a chair from the bank sitting area and pulls it over so he is sitting in front of the group.

Everyone jumps when the bank's phone rings. Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng. Brriiiiiiiinng. Briiiinnnngg. The robber makes no move to answer it. It stops.

Brrrriiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiinng. At every ring, all the bank's occupants jump.

Brrrriiiiiiing. Briiiiiing. Briiiiiinng. The ringing stops.

Briiiiiiiiiing. This time the robber moves toward the phone inside the office. Briiiii— The hostages jump as the robber shoots the phone four time. He walks back over to the chair and sits down.

Briiiiiiiiing. Another phone starts to ring. The robber stands from his chair angrily and heads toward the phone ready to expel more bullets.

"You have to answer it," someone in the room says.

The robber whirls toward his hostages. "Who said that?" Everyone's eyes look to the floor.

Rachel raises her head. "I did." Rachel looks at their hostage taker. "You have to answer it or they'll just keep calling."

"Not if I shoot every phone in here."

"They probably already have an idea of how many people are in here and if they hear that number of shots, they will assume you've killed everyone and burst in here to kill you. They won't hesitate."

The robber narrows his eyes at Rachel. "You're trying to trick me"

"You're the one with the gun. Why would I do that?" Both Rachel and the robber look over to the phone as it begins to ring again. "The longer you don't answer is more time that have to speculate on what you're doing in here."

"How do you know all this? You a cop?"

"No. My girlfriend is an FBI agent."

He looks at Rachel. He doesn't know if he should believe her. "Come here."

He grabs Rachel's arm and leads her over to the table where he put all of the hostages phones, after he made them turn the off.

"Get your phone and call her."

"She might not answer."

The robber looks at Rachel suspiciously. "She won't answer a call from her girlfriend?"

"She doesn't answer if she's out in the field or in a meeting or in the air."

"You're lying." He grabs her arm again and sticks the gun in her belly. "You're lying to me!" At his loud voice the other hostages whimper and huddle together.

"I'm not," Rachel shouted.

"If you're in charge inside the bank, please answer the phone," A voice from a megaphone says from outside the bank. "We want to talk to you. Help you get out of this."

"If you want her here you have to pick up that phone and ask for her," Rachel tells the man holding a gun to her guy. "If you say you want her here, they _will_ get her."

The robber looks to the once again ringing phone. "If you're lying to me, you are the first to die. Got it?"

"Got it."

The robber holds the gun on Rachel and leads her to the ringing phone. "What's her name?"

"Emily Prentiss. She works with the BAU."

He picks up the phone mid-ring. "I don't want to talk to you. I want Emily Prentiss of the BAU."

"What's your—

"Tell Emily Prentiss if she isn't here in twenty minutes, I kill her girlfriend." He hangs up the phone.

The robber pulls a second chair over to his in front of the group.

"Sit." He orders Rachel with the barrel of his gun.

* * *

**BAU**

Hotch stalks out of his office and toward Rossi's door. His office door closes loudly behind him.

"Hotch is pissed." Derek says as he and Emily hear the door close.

Hotch sticks his head in Rossi's door and then thunders down the stairs.

"I wonder what's up." Emily says.

"Everyone, let's go. No need for go bags. We don't have a lot of time."

Emily, Morgan, and Reid jump up and grab their guns.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Emily asked as they team made their way out to the elevators. JJ meets them there.

Aaron looks to Emily as they all step into the elevator. "Bank robbery turned hostage situation. Hostage taker asked for you by name and knew you were with the BAU."

"What?" Emily asks. "Do we know who the person is?"

"No, but, Emily, he says he has your girlfriend."

"What?" Emily looks around the elevator at everyone. "No." She pulls out her cellphone and calls Rachel. It goes straight to voicemail. "No."

The elevator doors open and the team rushes out.

"Morgan, take JJ and get Emily to the federal bank on 3rd and Fortune as fast as you can. The rest of us will follow." Without a second thought, everyone runs to the SUVs.

* * *

**Morgan****'****s SVU**

Morgan speeds out of the Quantico gates siren blaring and lights blazing. Emily tries Rachel's cell phone over and over. After a few moments of silence, Morgan breaks it, "So…"

"Morgan," JJ warns.

"Why you didn't say something?"

"Are you serious, right now? My girlfriend is being held hostage and you're trying to talk to me about your hurt feelings because I didn't tell you?" Emily shouts.

"Emily, she's going to be fine," JJ tries. "Rachel's going to be fine."

Morgan makes a sharp turn and accelerates in and out of lanes. Morgan realizes JJ uses Rachel's name. "You knew about her?"

"Yeah," JJ answer.

"Damn it, Morgan, can you not do this?" Emily says with frustration. She takes a breath. "I was going to introduce her to everyone this weekend if we didn't catch a case."

Morgan stops the black SVU at the police barricades closing off the street along the bank. . Hotch's SVU stops next to them. The team suits up in their FBI bulletproof vests.

Morgan looks Emily in the eye. "Let's go get your girl, Princess."

Reid puts his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"We all have your back, Emily." Hotch says.

"I know," Emily says. She leads the team to the hostage rescue team home base.

The team makes its way to the hostage rescue team home base. Emily steps to the man in charge.

"I'm Emily Prentiss," Emily states. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss is on the scene.

The man looks at her, obviously sizing her up. "There's been no new activity inside. He closed the blinds before we got here and the cameras seem to be disabled. He hasn't said a word since asking for you."

"We better tell him I'm here then."

The man makes the call. The team listens to the phone ring on the other end.

"You're cutting it close. Emily Prentiss better be out there," the team hears the man say.

"I'm here," Emily says. "What's your name?"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" He ignores Emily's question. "You could be anyone."

"You can test me," Emily says in a steady voice. "Have Rachel give you questions with answers that only I would know. Have her write down the answers, so you'll know I'm not lying."

"I'll call back." He hangs up.

The hostage negotiator growls. "We don't have time to play the newlyweds game. We need a plan to get in there or get the hostages out."

"No, we need to keep a cool head and let Emily build a rapport with him," Rossi snaps back.

"Shots were fired earlier. We could already have bodies."

"And we might not. You have no way of knowing without his confirmation or visuals. And since you can't seem to get either you will stand down and let my team do this." Aaron turns to Reid. "Get Garcia online and see if she can do something about visuals.

Reid turns away from the group to make the call. The phone rings and Emily grabs it before the first ring ends.

"Yes," Emily answers.

"I'm ready. I have the questions."

"Good. How about we do this quid pro quo? You ask a question, I ask a question."

"Fine," the voice on the other line says. "Ladies first."

"How is everyone in there? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, everyone's fine," the robber says. Emily closes her eyes in relief. "Where was your first date?"

"We were supposed to go out, but we ended up staying in and watching a movie at her place."

"Okay. Go." The robber says satisfied with her answer.

"What's your name?"

"Keith. What color was the notebook you gave back to her when you first met."

Emily smiled. "It was burgundy," Emily answered. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need the money."

"Why?"

"How late were you to your first date?" Keith ignores Emily's question.

"About 2 hours. Why do you need the money, Keith?"

"She wrote one hour and fifty two minutes," he tells Emily.

A short laugh escapes Emily despite the situation. "Yeah, she would."

"But she said you'd say two." Emily smiles at this. "You pass."

"Can I speak to her?" The team hears rustling through the phone.

"You're on speaker," Keith says.

"Emily?" Rachel's voice rings out for all the team to hear.

Emily lets out a relieved sigh. The team does too. They had all been holding their breath for their friend.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up like everyone else here."

"There were shots fired earlier"

"He just shot the phone. He didn't want to talk to whoever was out there," Rachel says. The hostage negotiator rolls his eyes.

"Well, the negotiator is an asshole so I'm glad he called for me. I'm glad _you_ called for me," Emily says to Rachel.

"Always. I love you."

"I know," Emily says. "I want to help you, Keith, but you have to help me out."

"You can't help me."

"Let me try. Let the hostages go and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Why would you help me? I stuck a gun in your girlfriend's face and held her at gunpoint."

Emily hears something in his voice. She can't quite make it out. Maybe self-loathing, maybe remorse, maybe hopelessness? She's not sure, but something is definitely there.

"I will do whatever I can to help you, Keith. I promise."

"I'll think about it." The call disconnected.

Emily lets out an audible sigh.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

After Keith hangs up the phone, Rachel looks at her captor and then across the room to the other hostages. "Whatever is going on, Emily will help, Keith."

Keith sunk down into a chair in the office. He lets out a disbelieving scoff. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

Rachel's heart sped up. She didn't know what that statement meant. She thought she should just keep him talking. That would at least buy her some time. For what, she didn't know. "Emily promised she would help you. She will."

"I can't go out there." Rachel didn't know what that meant either. Her heart told her there was something underneath that statement, but she didn't know what to make of it.

"Just let us go. Take Emily's help."

* * *

**Meanwhile At Home Base**

Reid comes over to the team with an iPad in hand. "Garcia was able to remotely enable one camera. She's still working on the others," Reid tells the team. Reid pulls up the live feed on the iPad.

The team and negotiator huddle around it. The camera points toward the teller station. They see all the hostages sitting against the wood paneling.

"Rachel's not there," Emily says a bit panicked. She knew there was a possibility that Rachel would no longer be with the other hostages. Hearing Rachel's voice helped a little, but would have liked to have seen her, even if it was on a screen.

"She's with him. Wherever he is," Morgan says.

"We don't have another angle?"

"Garcia's working on it," JJ says. "You know she's working as fast as she can." JJ rubs Emily's arm.

"We don't need another one. We have eyes on the hostages." the negotiator says.

"But not all of them," Rossi adds.

"I see fourteen there. Fourteen of fifteen is good enough."

Emily spins toward the negotiator. "What did you did you just say?" She stands tall, toe to toe with him. "Our other hostage is with the UnSub, and who knows what kind of state of mind he is in right now."

"Your hostage, not ours. And we'd know his state of mind if you'd stayed on script instead of talking to your girlfriend," the negotiator sneer.

Before Emily's hand could lift to the gun at her side, Morgan pulled her away from the man and Hotch took her place in front of the negotiation.

"Get out of here," Hotch commanded.

"The BAU has no authority here. You don't give me orders."

Hotch takes out his phone and dials a number. He waits. "Yes, Sir, I'm here right now, unfortunately the lead negotiator wants to have a pissing contest. Yes, Sir." Hotch hands the phone to the negotiator.

"Hello?" The negotiator says cautiously. He listens and then clears his throat awkwardly. "Director, Sir. Yes, Sir." He hands the phone back to Hotch.

Hotch turns his back on the man. He turns to Emily. "What do you think?"

"My gut says something's going on here." The negotiator scoffs. "**What** is your problem?"

"The Director may have given you the reigns, but you have no business being here. Hell, you wouldn't be if your girlfriend wasn't in there."

"I'm trying to help everyone get out of this," Emily says in a measured tone.

"Really? I couldn't tell because it seems like all you care about is your bitch."

Emily punches the man in the face quickly than anyone can react and stop her. Rossi and JJ pull her away from the negotiator.

"Morgan, get him out of here," Hotch demands. Morgan has no issue grabbing the man by the arm harshly and getting him away from the team.

The phone rings and Emily grabs it.

"Yeah," Emily answers. She tries to keep her voice even and she's not sure how convincing she is.

"Something wrong?" Keith asks.

"No."

"I'll let them go."

"I'm glad, Keith. That's a good step toward ending this easily."

"They'll be out in a minute." The call disconnects.

The team watches the feed from the bank's security camera. Keith walks quickly over to the hostages. He's speaking and pulling on a man's arm to make him stand. The hostages form a single file line. Emily sees Rachel, for the first time, fall in line following everyone else as they make their way to the stand in front of the double doors. While the hostages stand in a single line in front of one door, Keith is facing them and stands in front of the other door.

"Hostages coming out! Hold your fire!" Hotch shouts to all the officers and agents surrounding the bank. "Repeat, hold your fire. Hostages are coming out!"

The team watches the bank doors and the hostages fly out the door. Hostage Rescue Team agents grab their arms and escort them to safety.

Just as Emily sees Rachel make it to the doorway and squint through the daylight, Rachel's arm is pulled from the side. She lets out a surprised shriek. The bank door closes.

"Fuck!" Emily shouts. She stalks back to home base and picks up the phone.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

Brrrriiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiinng. Brrrriiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiinng

The sound echoes through the bank.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Keith said to Rachel. "I can't let it end like this. Not after everything." Keith pulls Rachel farther into the bank and sits her in a chair. He starts pacing.

"Keith, you have to talk to Emily," Rachel says trying to remain calm. His pacing is agitated and quick. She can't think of any way that is a good sign.

Keith rubs his face over the black ski mask he still wears. The phone continues to ring in the background.

"If you don't want to pick up the phone, let me do it. She just wants to know that we are both okay."

Keith stops pacing as if he's realized something. "She didn't say she loves you."

* * *

**At Home Base**

"He's not answering," Emily says frustrated. She looks over to the monitor showing the active camera they have. "He stopped pacing," Emily observed.

"She may be calming him down," Rossi added.

"Do we have more cameras yet?" Emily asked.

"Garcia wasn't able to get the other ones online. She says she'll keep working on it." JJ says rubbing Emily's arm.

"We need to get audio in there." Hotch says. "Reid, see if Garcia can grab audio from the camera, if not, we need to see if HRT can position one in a vent."

"We were so fucking close," Emily says.

"We'll get her, Em." Morgan says.

Emily watches her girlfriend through the surveillance tape talk to her hostage taker. Emily groans as she remembers something. "I need to call Rylan, Rachel's brother."

"I can do it," JJ offers. "You need to focus on getting her out of there."

Emily hands the blonde her cell phone. She focuses back on the monitor. She picks up the phone again.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

"What?" Rachel asks. A phone in the bank rings again.

"You told her you loved her and she just said I know."

"She hasn't said it to me yet."

"And you say it to her?"

Rachel nods. "I know I love her. She's just not ready to say it back."

Keith scoffs. "You're being held at gunpoint and she can't muster up the courage to tell you she loves you? She may not see you again." Keith leans his back against the tellers' station opposite Rachel.

Rachel's heart stops for a moment. "Whatever is going on, the reason you're doing this, Emily will do whatever she can to help," Rachel deflects. The phone rings again.

"No one can help, Rachel!" Keith shouts at her making her jump in his seat. "I'm dead no matter what. He's dead." Keith pulls off his ski mask. The phone stops mid-ring.

* * *

**Home Base**

Emily slams down the phone and runs toward the barricades as she tightens her FBI vest. The BAU team chases after her.

"Prentiss!" Hotch calls from behind her as he chases her. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get in there. You can't stop me, Hotch. He took off his mask. We all know what that means. I'm not letting that happen. You said you had my back, so have it."

"Friendly going in! Hold fire!" Hotch calls to everyone in the area with a gun. "Repeat, hold fire, friendly going in!"

Emily hands Aaron her gun. "Thanks." Emily runs toward the bank. She knocks hard on the bank's door. "Keith, it's Emily. Can I come in?"

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

Keith and Rachel both jump at the noise. Keith quickly shifts his gun toward the doors. "What the hell?" Keith says.

"I'm alone and unarmed, Keith." Rachel and Keith hear Emily say. "Can I come in?"

Keith looks at Rachel. "See? She really wants to help," Rachel says.

"Come in," Keith says in a gruff voice.

The bank's door opens slowly. Emily appears in the doorway with her hands raised in surrender.

"Hi, Keith," Emily says as she makes her way further into the bank. She looks at Rachel sitting in the chair across from Keith. "Are you okay, Rach?"

Rachel nods to Emily and then looks between the two as Emily comes closer to her and Keith.

"You can hug her," Keith says. "But you both stay in here."

Rachel launches out of her seat and into Emily's arms. Emily wraps her girlfriend in her arms tightly. Emily kisses the side of Rachel's head. "I'll get you out of here," Emily reassures her. Rachel nods against Emily's shoulder.

Emily looks at Keith as she pulls away from her girlfriend. She starts toward Keith putting her body between him and Rachel, her hands raised once again.

Emily gets a good look at the face of the man who has been holding her girlfriend hostage. He is not at all what she expected. He is Caucasian, late 20s to early 30s with green eyes and olive skin. His hair is cut short and neat. He was attractive. Take him out of his all dark clothing and put him in a suit and he could be a teller at the very bank they were in.

"Thank you for letting me come in," Emily says to him. "I meant what I said when I was out there. I just want to help you."

Keith shakes his head. "You can't."

* * *

**Home Base**

"What's happening with audio, Reid?" Hotch asks.

"Garcia, says the cameras don't have sound capability."

"HRT Second and Rossi are looking over blueprints," Morgan tells Hotch. "They are trying to determine the best vent to hook up the audio."

"Tell them we need it now." Hotch says. Morgan runs off.

"What are we looking at here? How is this going to end?" JJ lets out.

"It's hard to say. We don't really even know Keith's mental state," Reid answers.

"True, but removing his mask was not a good sign for Rachel. For whatever reason, he's identified with her, and letting her see his face made it personal. He was connecting with her. He may have wanted her to truly see him before he killed her or himself or them both."

"And now that he has Emily too?" JJ found herself asking without really wanting to think about the answer.

"Emily can talk him down," Hotch says. Reid and JJ look at each other. All three know that answer is a deflection.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

"Why don't you give me the chance to try, Keith?" Emily says softly. "Let Rachel go, and I'll stay here and help you."

Keith shakes his head frantically and raises his gun to Emily. "No. No, Rachel stays."

"Okay, okay. She stays" Emily placates, even though she hates it. "Why don't you tell me why you're doing this?"

"It doesn't matter. I already messed this up. He's dead."

"Who's dead?"

Keith doesn't answer just slumps against the tellers' station.

"Did someone put you up to this?" Emily asks. "Did they threaten someone you love? I can get whoever did this to you, Keith. You just have to tell me who."

Keith pulls the gun up quickly and points it at Emily. "You can't! I ruined it."

Emily looks right at Keith. "You don't know that. He could still be alive."

"Keith," Rachel spoke up from behind Emily, "if there's even a chance he's still alive, don't you think you should let Emily and her team get him to safety?"

Keith looks at Rachel. The silence seems to stretch on and on before Keith speaks. "My boyfriend, Matthew, they took him. They said he owed them money and said I had to pay."

"Who?"

"The Full Riot Bikers," Keith says. He sinks down to the floor against the tellers' station. The gun sits across his lap.

"Okay, that's good, Keith. I'm glad you told me," Emily says. "I'm going to reach behind me and grab my cell phone. I'm going to call my team."

Keith nods.

Emily pulls her cellphone from her back pocket slowly and quickly looks at the camera she knows the team is watching before she dials a number.

"Emily! What do you need?" Garcia's voice says immediately from the other end.

"Can you patch Hotch in?"

"Of course." Garcia dials the conference call with Hotch.

"Garcia, what do you have?"

"Hotch, I need you to look into the Full Riot Bikers," Emily says. "They are holding Keith's boyfriend, Matthew. Matthew owes them money and Keith is supposed to deliver.

"I'm on it," Garcia says. The other two on the line hear quick keystrokes. "Oh, my, these boys are devious. They have their hands in a ton of cookie jars and none the good double chocolate chip kind."

"Do we know where their base is, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

More keystrokes are heard. "Uh, looks like they have a couple places in the club president's name. But they have 38 members and all have property. Can we narrow it down?"

Emily turns to Keith. "Do you know where they have Matthew?"

"They took me to a place around 35th to show me they really had him. I don't know the address," Keith says.

"Narrow it down to places around 35th street," Emily says into her phone.

"Okay," Garcia says as she types. "We're actually in luck. There's only one place within 5 miles of there." More keystrokes. "Sent to your phones, Sir."

"I'll get a team out there."

"Sir, I want the team to go," Emily tells Hotch.

"Emily, we're not leaving you here," Hotch says.

"You're the only ones I trust with this, Hotch."

"Rossi stays behind in case you need something."

"Deal," Emily says.

"You'll be first to know when we have anything."

"Thanks," Emily says to both Hotch and Garcia.

"Stay safe, Emily," Garcia says.

"I will." All three hang up to do their jobs. Hotch and Garcia to get Emily and Rachel out safely. Emily's to get Rachel out of there alive.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

"Sit," Keith orders as he points the gun in the direction of the two chairs opposite him.

Emily puts her hands down slowly. She reaches her right hand back for Rachel's hand. Once Rachel's hand is in her own, Emily starts to walk toward the chairs. Rachel and Emily each take a seat, their hands still clasped together.

"My team is the best, Keith. If Matthew is there, we'll get him. And we can all get out of her."

Keith looks up at both women. He looks at their hands resting on the armrests separating them.

"Why were you so late to your first date?"

Emily's brow furrowed. One minute Keith was cooperating and staying on topic and the next he seems to have his own agenda.

"It's a long story," Emily answers.

"I think we have time," Keith responds nonchalantly.

"Okay." Emily starts in on the story as Rachel interjects when Keith asks her questions directly.

* * *

**Outside Apartment Building**

The BAU team and a tactical entry team pull up outside the apartment building. Everyone huddles around Hotch and his team.

"I don't want anyone involved in this getting away," Hotch tells everyone. "I need a team here, at the back, and watching the fire escapes. If they are in the 3A, they don't get away. Understood? My team will run point. Let's go."

All teams take their place. The BAU and a few tactical entry guys take the stairs to the third floor. Hotch and Morgan flank the door of apartment 3A.

"FBI open up," Hotch shouts. They all hear frantic movement from within the apartment. Hotch nods. The door is rammed open and the team floods the apartment.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

"You did all of that?" Keith asks at the end of Emily and Rachel's first date story.

"Yeah," Emily answers. "Now, every time Rachel and I set up a date, Ashley calls me an hour before to make sure my phone is charged."

Rachel snaps her head to Emily. "No, she doesn't," Rachel says scandalized.

Emily laughs. "Yeah, she does," she says with a nod.

"She's out of her mind," Rachel says with a shake of her head.

"She's _your _friend," Emily says with a smile.

Emily's smile fades when the bank phone rings. Everyone's eyes go to it. Keith pulls himself and his gun up quickly. He points it at Emily.

"Get up, slowly, and answer it." Keith orders Emily.

Emily stands from the chair. She starts toward the phone, but gets pulled back by Rachel's hand still latched onto hers. Rachel holds onto Emily's hand tighter. Emily looks her girlfriend in the eye. She's the fear.

"It's okay. Trust me," Emily says softly. Rachel's hand slips slowly from Emily's.

Emily takes a breath and exhales slowly before picking up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to make sure everything is okay in there," Rossi's voice says from the other line. "We're about to get some HRTs to place audio in the vents."

"No, we're good."

"Okay," Rossi says understanding that Emily thinks vent audio is a bad idea. "What do you need?"

"Who is it? Is it the asshole?" Keith asks with the gun pointed at Emily.

Emily turns to the Keith. "No, it's my friend Rossi. He works with me. He wants to know if there's anything you need?"

"No," Keith says. "What happened to the other guy?"

"I punched him," Emily says with a smirk. Emily pulls the phone back to her ear. "Keith just wants to know how Matthew is."

"We're working on it. The team is at the location Keith gave us. Rylan is here."

Emily turns to Keith. "My team is at the place you gave us. If they get Matthew, they'll call."

Keith nods and walks away from Emily back to Rachel.

"Have Hotch call my cell as soon as they have Matthew."

"You got it. We still have eyes on you."

Emily hangs up. She quickly looks to the active camera before walking back over to Rachel. She sits down and immediately intertwines her fingers with Rachel's still on the armrests.

"My boss is going to call as soon as they have Matthew, Keith," Emily says.

"And when they do?" Keith asks leaning against the tellers' station again.

"We can get out of here."

"You expect me to think it's that easy?"

"It is."

Keith raises the gun. "You're lying. Don't lie to me, Emily."

"I will do whatever I can to get you out of here. It wasn't your fault, Keith. You were coerced into this. I'll make sure everyone understands that."

Keith scoffs. "Why didn't you say you loved her?" Keith asks as he points the gun in Rachel's direction.

"When?"

"When you spoke to her," Keith shouts. "She said she loved you and you just said I know."

Emily was at a loss for words. She didn't even realize she had done that. But she needed an answer. Something to keep him talking. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but Keith cut her off.

"The last time I saw Matthew, we said I love you to each other before one of the bikers threw me out of the apartment and said I had three days to come up with the money. I didn't know if that would be the last time for us," Keith explains, "but you, you didn't say it. Have you ever? You run miles in the rain to get to her for _a first date_, you talk to the guy who's captured her in a bank to get her out, you ultimately come in here for her. But you can't say you love her. Even now?"

Adrenaline rushes through Emily as her eyes lock onto the Keith's gun that points over to Rachel. She can't get a read on him. Sometimes straightforward, sometimes all over the map. She feels Rachel squeeze her hand and she squeezes back.

Rachel and Emily's hearts stops when the shrill of Emily's ringing cellphone fills the air.

"Who is it?"

"My boss. He has news on Matthew."

Keith narrows his eyes. "Why didn't he use the bank phone?"

"My friend outside has a direct line into here. My boss in the field doesn't." The phone continues to ring. "He might have Matthew with him," Emily tries.

"Answer it. Put it on speaker."

Emily does as Keith says. "Hotch, you're on speaker."

"We have Matthew," Hotch says over the line.

"Let me speak to him," Keith demands.

"I'm here, Keith," a man's voice says over the line. "You don't have to do this anymore."

"It was the only way," Keith's voice cracks.

"I know, baby. And I love you for it, but let them go, okay?" Matthew tell his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry I put you in this position."

"No, I did," Keith says with a shake of his head. "I did this."

"We'll be there soon," Hotch's voice says.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you, too."

Rachel squeezes Emily's hand. Emily squeezes back and runs her thumb over her girl's hand. The call disconnects. Emily could see the weight of the situation crashing on down on Keith as he shakes his head.

"Keith." Emily says cautiously. "Keith, Matthew is safe. You don't have to do this anymore. We can all leave. You can see Matthew."

"No, I can't."

"Keith, he loves you. Just like you want him safe, he wants you safe."

"I can't."

"What can't you do, Keith?" Emily asks.

Keith doesn't answer. He just looks at the floor.

"Okay. Rachel's been here for hours, Keith. How about you let her go? Her brother is outside waiting for her. He's scared for her just like you were scared for Matthew. I'll stay here and we can talk."

Keith looks up at Emily. "I'm going to prison."

Adrenaline is once again racing through Emily's body. She feels it.

"Keith, let Rachel go and we can talk about it. Her brother is worried."

"I can't go out there." Keith shakes his head.

"Keith, it's going to be okay."

"I can't face him. I can't."

Emily sees it in his eyes. She pulls Rachel from her chair and hugs her to body so she doesn't see. The gunshot that rings out muffles Rachel's scream.

The hostage rescue team storms into the bank. Emily pulls Rachel from her body. Rachel's breathing is shallow and erratic. She looks into her eyes. They are dilated.

"She's in shock!" Emily screams. "I need medical!"

With Rachel in her arms, Emily slides down from the chair onto the floor. She lays Rachel flat on her back and leans over her.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Emily brushes her thumbs over Rachel's face. Emily checks Rachel's pulse. It's weak, but there.

Emily looks around frantically. "Where's medical!" She looks back to Rachel. "Come on, baby, don't do this to me. 'm right here. Stay with me."

Rachel falls unconscious. "No, no," Emily cries, "please, Rachel, please. I love you."

Emily is pulled away from Rachel's body by EMTs.

* * *

**Hospital**

The emergency room double doors burst open. One EMT on each side of a gurney push themselves through the doors. Emily and Rylan run alongside the gurney behind the EMTs, each holding Rachel's hand.

"What have we got?" A doctor says racing over along with a couple nurses.

"33 year old female, tachycardia, dilated eyes, seems to be suffering from shock. Fell unconscious on the scene, has not regained consciousness." One of the EMTs spouted.

"Get her to room three, IV set up, and prepare both Atenolol and Amiodarone," the doctor says to the nurses as they push the gurney further into the emergency wing. The doctor stops both Rylan and Emily from moving continuing. "You need to step back. Waiting room is down the hall."

"But…" Both Rylan and Emily start.

"I'll take care of her. I'll come get you." She doesn't wait for Rylan and Emily to respond. She takes off into ER 3.

A nurse guides Emily and Rylan into an empty waiting room. "We'll let you know when we have any information. Emily drops into one of the chairs.

"What the hell happened, Emily?" Rylan whirls on Emily once they are alone.

"Rylan, I…"

"What good are you if you can't protect her?"

"I did everything I could," Emily dejectedly.

"And look where we are? Look where my sister is?" Rylan shouts angrily.

The waiting room doors burst open. It's Ashley.

"Ry, I'm so sorry I wasn't with you sooner. I was in a meeting. I didn't get your messages." Ashley runs into Rylan's arms.

Emily rubs her eyes and rushes out of the room, barely hearing Ashley call her name. She pushes the bathroom door open, she goes over to the sink and turns on the faucet. The sound of the running water fills the bathroom. Emily runs her hands under the water and then wipes her face. She takes a deep breath. She exhales and looks in the mirror. When she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she breaks.

Emily breaks down in sobs. Her forearms hold her up on the counter, but soon that isn't enough. Her knees buckle, and she's on her knees in front of the sink. She manages to pull herself to the nearest wall and sit against it with her knees pulled into her body. She sobs.

Rylan was right. What good was she? Or her badge? Or her gun? She couldn't protect the woman she loves. Even worse, Rachel was basically fighting for her life and she didn't know how Emily felt for her.

Emily feels a hand on her arm and immediately jumps to wipe her eyes. She looked at the hand on her arm to the person it belonged to. Penelope Garcia.

"I'm fine," Emily sniffs. She stands and looks at her face in the mirror. She moves automatically as she wets her face with water and dries it. "I should get back out there."

"Oh, sweet girl," Garcia says as she stands from the floor. "It's going to be okay," Garcia pulls Emily in for a hug. Emily doesn't respond. "Your lady is going to be fine and the two of you will go back to having cute little secret phone calls in stairwells."

"I should get back out there," Emily repeats, pulling away before leaving the bathroom.

Emily walks numbly into the waiting room. The team is there along with Rylan and Ashley. Emily takes a seat away from both groups. She sits with her forearms on her thighs and leaning forward looking at the floor. Garcia sits on one side of Emily and JJ takes a seat on her other side. JJ slips her hand through Emily's while Garcia rubs Emily's back.

"Rachel Montgomery," the doctor calls into the waiting room.

Rylan and Ashley rush to her with their hands clasped together. Emily walks over to the doctor, but keeps her distance from Rylan and Ashley with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her pants.

"What's your relation to Ms. Montgomery?" the doctor asks.

"I'm her brother, and she's her girlfriend," Rylan says acknowledging Emily.

"Your sister is going to be fine." Everyone in the room lets out a relieved sigh, some audible, some not. "She regained consciousness after we were able to lower her heart rate. We don't expect her to have any more complications with her heart, but we want to keep her overnight just to be sure. We're also going to give her a sedative just to calm and relax her."

"When can we see her?" Rylan asks.

"Right now is fine," the doctor says. "The sedative will most likely knock her out. I heard about what she'd been through today and I wanted to give you guys time talk with her before we sedate her. I only ask that you all don't overwhelm her."

"Of course," Ashley says. "Thank you."

"It's been my pleasure," she says. "I'm just glad that I could help given everything that's happened to her today. She's already set up in a room, so if you'll follow me, I'll take you to her."

Rylan turns toward Emily. "I'm going to go and then…" Rylan says awkwardly.

"Yeah, no, go," Emily says. "Go see her. I'll be here."

"I'll come get you," Rylan says as he and Ashley follow the doctor immediately.

Emily nods, mostly to herself since Rylan and Ashley are now out of sight. She turns around and is surprised to find the team. Truthfully, she'd forgotten they were there. Emily clears her throat.

"You guys don't have to stay," Emily says.

"We're not leaving you," JJ answers.

"Seriously, guys, I'll be fine."

"We said no, Princess," Garcia says. She gets up and pulls Emily to sit around the BAU team. "Now, tell us about this sweet cupcake that has broken into the princess' castle and stolen her heart."

Emily smiles in spite of herself. This was her family.

* * *

**Rachel's Hospital Room**

Rylan pushes the door to Rachel's room open. He and Ashley walk into the room and take in the fluorescent lighting and rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor broadcasting Rachel's heartbeats. Rachel lays on the bed.

"I'm not sleep," Rachel says in a groggy voice as she cracks her eyes open.

Ashley rushes over to her friend and hugs her as gently as she can muster with the relief flooding through her body at the sight of her friend.

"Thank god, you're okay," Ashley says.

Rylan moves to the other side of the bed. "How're you feeling, Rachie?"

"I'm fine, a little tired but -" Rachel shrugs. She turns to Ashley. "How was your meeting?"

"It was fine, everything went well until I got out and had a call about my best friend being captured in a bank and then taken to the hospital."

"Sorry," Rachel says. She leans her head back against the pillows and rests her eyes.

Rylan sighs. "As much as I hate to leave, we should probably go. They said they'd be giving you a sedative soon and Emily…"

"No." Rachel's eyes snap open and she sits up. "I don't want to see her." She shakes her head.

"Rachel, Emily needs to see that you're okay," Ashley says softly.

"I can't. I can't see her." Rachel continues to shake her head.

"Alright, you don't have to," Rylan decides.

"Rylan," Ashley says. "Emily is out there probably going out of her mind…"

"Rachel wouldn't be here if Emily had protected her," Rylan raises his voice. Rachel closes her eyes. She takes in a breath and then exhales slowly.

"Guys, please," Rachel pleads.

"Rachel," is as far as Ashley gets before Rachel cuts her off.

"No. I don't want to see her and that's it," Rachel says with finality.

Ashley knows that she can't change Rachel's mind and she hates it. Her best friend could have died and seeing her in that hospital bed made her survival real. Emily wouldn't get that today. She wouldn't get the reality that comes with seeing Rachel alive and not just hearing the doctor say that she was alive.

"We should go," Rylan says. She leans down and hugs his sister. "I love you, Rachie"

"I love you, too, Ry." Rachel hugs back.

Next, Ashley leans down and hugs Rachel. "I think you're making a mistake," Ashley whispers. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you too."

"We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up," Ashley says. Rylan and Ashley leave the room. Rachel drops her head back onto her propped up pillows.

* * *

**Waiting Room**

The whole team laughs at a story Emily is telling when Rylan and Ashley return to the waiting room. Emily jumps up from her seat as soon as she sees them.

"How is she?"

"She's fine," Rylan says.

"She was awake and talking. I really think keeping her overnight is just a precaution," Ashley adds.

"Can I see her?"

"She doesn't want to see you," Rylan tells Emily.

All the air was sucked out of the room for Emily and the team. They were listening, but they also wanted to give Emily some semblance of privacy with the people closer to her girlfriend than they.

"What?" Emily asked disbelieving.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but she asked that you not come see here," Ashley added.

Emily didn't know what to say. She felt like the world was spinning. Her girlfriend was taken hostage at gunpoint for hours, she had lost consciousness and been rushed to the hospital with tachycardia, she hadn't woken up. Emily hadn't seen her girlfriend's eyes in an hour. Rachel didn't know she loved her. And now she couldn't see her. She couldn't see her girlfriend alive.

Rylan said something to Ashley, but Emily had no idea what it was. She saw Ashley reach out to touch her arm, and when she looked up at Ashley, Rylan was gone.

"Did she say why?" Emily found herself asking.

Ashley shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, Emily." She pulls Emily into a hug. Emily just stands there with her arms at her side. "Just give her time. She'll come around. She loves you."

Ashley pulls away. She gives Emily a weak smile.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Emily nods weakly. Ashley gives Emily's arm one last squeeze before leaving the waiting room. Emily falls into the nearest seat. No one says anything. They watch her try different position, trying to get comfortable.

"Emily?" Derek breaks the silence. He walks over to Emily and holds his hand out. "Come on, let me take you home."

"No, I need to be here in case she wants me."

Derek kneels down so he's closer to her. "They're going to give her a sedative, Princess. She's going to be out the whole night. The best thing you can do for Rachel is to take care of yourself, and that means sleeping in a bed and not a crappy waiting room chair." Derek holds his hand out to Emily again.

Emily rubs her eyes before taking his hand. The team leaves the waiting room together.

* * *

**Emily's Apartment**

Emily and Derek stop in front of Emily's door.

"You walked me up, satisfied?"

"Open the door," Derek says.

"No. You are not coming in and crashing on my couch, Morgan," Emily says. "I'm fine."

Derek leans against the wall and eyes Emily. He knows she's not fine, but he also knows Emily. He raises his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, Prentiss.

Emily opens her apartment door and heads inside.

"If you need to talk, call me," Derek says before pushing off the wall and leaving down the hall.

Emily closes the door. As soon as it shuts and she turns the locks into place, Emily slides down against it, hugs her knees to her chest, and sobs.

* * *

**Okay guys. Congrats you've made it through ****24 and a half pages and 8,211 words later to the end of **It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This. If you liked it and want to see more of Emily and Rachel's relationship, check out Private Life.

**REVIEW. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
